Lunchrooms Confessions
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: One-shot that's follows Hell or High water


Lunchroom Confession

* * *

><p>I obviously don't own AATC or the song but I really do hope you enjoy his one-shot because well I made it to be cute so. Yeah enjoy, don't enjoy it's all up to you<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the lunchroom; I saw it was packed with students. I gulped as my nervousness grew. This felt like my sink or swims moment, I had it mapped out perfectly. I had picked a song from Simon's collection of music, which was not as boring as I thought it would be. I also baked with the help of Theo's help, a certain Chippette's Favourite Muffins.<p>

I walked over to the table where the girls were sitting, placing the muffins on the edge of the table. I got up on the table, calling for everyone's attention. I got this surprisingly fast, everyone's gaze now focused on me. I looked over to Theo for support; he smiled at me as he held hands with Simon. I took the red acoustic guitar that sat slung from my shoulder, holding it in front of me. I tested a few notes tuning it to get it right for the song, taking deep breaths. I took one final large gulp of air before I began to play.

Desperate for changing, starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation; you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world that can change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

Desperate for changing, starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment

Just hanging by a moment

I'm hanging by a moment

Just hanging by a moment here with you

I heard a round of applause as I finished the song, laying down my guitar with a proud smile. I stretched out my hand but instead of taking Brittany's hand, I took Eleanor's hand with a nervous smile. I had chosen Lifehouse because it was one of Eleanor's favourite bands whereas Brittany hated them.

I put my arm around her waist, our face an inch from kissing. I heard people in the lunch room calling out for me to kiss her, Brittany just stood there with a shocked glare. I kissed Eleanor, ignoring Brittany completely. I heard a cheer erupt through the lunchroom, accompanied with Brittany storming out.

"What is with you Seville's and your huge romantic gestures?" I heard a familiar voice say, the person approaching.

I turned to see Nico standing there with his hands in his grey hoodie, his crimson eyes shining brightly. I smiled at the snow white furred chipmunk

"You are just jealous that Theodore got to Simon before you" I said, with a smirk

He simply smiled, putting his arms around Simon and Theo. They gave him a small peck on the cheek, blushing at the same time. I gave them a soft smile, Nico just responded with a smirk

"Well that's all good but what about Brittany" I asked

I got a shrug in repose and was about to say something when I was cut off by a kiss from Eleanor, her sugary lips crashing against mine. I felt a shiver down my spine as I shifted my weight and held her in my arms; I broke the kiss for air which earned me a smile from everyone and got told to get a room. Which I had planned on doing with Eleanor later in our relationship

"Take care of her or I will kill you" I heard Theo say

"I'm not joking Alvin be good to her" he said after I laughed a little, the comment made me gulp but I nodded

I got a hug from Jeannette and she too told me to look after Eleanor. Turning to Simon I saw the stern look on his face, I put my hand up before he could speak

"I know Si, Look after her or I'll send you to the depths of space or something along those lines"


End file.
